Switch
by DireAfterglow
Summary: Drunk on a hot summer night, Kakashi comes up with an idea to switch things up, and Iruka finds himself enjoying it more than he thought he would... Yaoi, IrukaxKakashi


-1Note: Done as a gift fic for chibizoe (yaoi./user/chibizoe) on Y!gal for the Writer's Holiday Swap: Summer Sweethearts (yaoi./club/5602/) Iruka topping Kakashi with bondage involved was requested. Might be touched up/edited in the future, but otherwise complete.

--

It all had been Kakashi's idea from the start.

Iruka had just been lonely, that was all. Lonely and desperate. So he was quite attracted to the idea, even when Kakashi put it in such a blunt manner. It wasn't his fault he couldn't say no.

It wasn't his fault at all that they were in the predicament they were in.

Three months prior Kakashi had suggested something on a whim that had started it all off. It was only the physical aspect at first, looking for another comfortable body to spend the night with. Neither of them would ever admit to calling it dating, either, even if they ate with each other at least once a day and had sex just that often.

Now they were in Kakashi's apartment, half drunk and completely naked. Iruka was feeling a little more nervous than usual, hands trembling lightly as they ran up the pale expanse of Kakashi's thighs, looking up at the other man who smirked at him from an uncovered mouth.

On Kakashi's request, Iruka had performed a simple jutsu, one that Kakashi had used on him many times before. But with the tables turned, it was Iruka that found himself kneeled between Kakashi's legs, the jounin's body stretched out over the length of the bed with a rope of chakra binding his hands above his head.

"You're sure...?" Iruka murmured, watching in fascination as he traced up Kakashi's sharp, scared hipbone. Iruka swallowed heavily, looking up at the other from beneath his lashes as his hand skirted around the other's hard and straining member.

"More sure than anything." Kakashi assured, his voice low and husked. He lifted his hips slightly, instinctively, his cock swaying towards Iruka's teasing palm.

"...what do you want me to do?" He asked now, earning him another soft chuckle. Kakashi squirmed slightly, spreading his legs a little further to get comfortable, pressing his back into the pillows propped up behind him.

"Whatever you want, so long as you touch me more."

Kakashi's voice was pointed and teasing, earning him a scoff from Iruka's pursing lips. But before Kakashi could tease him again, Iruka was leaning down boldly, licking a hot stripe along his cock from base to tip.

Kakashi's breath hissed in slightly as he let his head fall back, working hard to keep his hips from jerking forward and simply thrusting into that tempting mouth. As much as it had been his idea in the first place, he had been pleasantly surprised to find Iruka to be so passionate. He shouldn't have been so surprised, with how Iruka showed his passion for everything else he did in life, but Kakashi could only indulge in the fact that it carried over into the bedroom, and through Iruka's nervousness he was eager to see if the other would take control.

Iruka was bobbing his head up, letting the tip of Kakashi's cock slip past his lips, the teacher's face now flushed from something other than the sake they'd taken in liberation not hours before. He was swallowing around Kakashi, taking him in deep, gratified by the low groan and shift of body from the man below him.

As hard as it had been for Iruka to imagine Kakashi anything other than dominant when the idea was first brought up, he found himself painfully hard just looking over the expanse of Kakashi's body, lips tightening as he watched Kakashi's strong muscles clench under pale skin, straining against his binds but obviously enjoying every moment of it.

Kakashi's heavily-lidded stare found him again, and Iruka closed his own eyes, trying to ignore it as he rolled his tongue over the head of Kakashi's hard cock, one hand making a loose fist around the base. He heard Kakashi's breath growing deeper, loosing his grip on reality as Iruka's talented mouth sunk around him. When Iruka began to hum low in his throat, Kakashi's body surged with a powerful arch of his back, toes curling into the mattress and cock swelling harder over Iruka's lower lip.

Iruka let him fall from his mouth soundly, panting now himself as he smoothed his hands across Kakashi's hips, his own chest pounding as he looked the jounin over. He blamed the alcohol for how he felt then, straining himself to the point where it was almost painful, his fingers still nervous but now eager as they ran down Kakashi's thighs.

Iruka tried to think things over, though it was incredibly hard to think with the way Kakashi was looking at him then, lips parted and curved in an almost affectionately teasing smirk , eyes dilated and body sheened with sweat from the hot summer night. Kakashi let Iruka gape for a moment before he hooked a leg around his waist, pulling him in closer and hearing the younger brunette gasp at his forwardness.

"Don't leave me hanging Iruka..." He half chuckled against Iruka's cheek, seeking out his lips with his own. Iruka allowed himself to indulge in the kiss, Kakashi showing that familiar hint of confident dominance, rough and uninhibited and so much like Kakashi that Iruka couldn't help but moan openly. Kakashi caught it with a bold tongue, sucking softly on Iruka's lip before finally letting him go.

Iruka felt his lust for the other man refreshed by the kiss, sitting up enough to find the bottle of lubricant that Kakashi had pulled out before they even started. He watched Kakashi as he let the slick gel coat his fingers, the heat returning to his face as Kakashi moved to achieve a better angle. Part of Iruka admired his shamelessness, the fact that for being as strong and masculine as he was, Kakashi seemed to have no qualms with spreading his muscular thighs and letting his back curve off from the bed.

Setting the bottle down, Iruka brought his hand between those parted thighs, Kakashi giving a pointed sigh of breath when fingertips brushed against him. Kakashi felt his body react accordingly, muscles loosening and head rolling against his shoulder as Iruka's finger pressed gentle but firm against his entrance. The moment they slipped in both men gasped, Kakashi almost in relief, Iruka in surprise.

He would have never guessed Kakashi to be so tight. Tight and maddeningly hot inside, clenched around his fingers and sending an unignorable throb to his own stiff cock. He wasn't sure why he'd never thought about being inside of Kakashi before, because that's all his mind could think of as he pressed his fingers in, watching in fascination as they disappeared into that pale, eager body.

It had been a while since Kakashi had felt that way, normally far more dominant and demanding. But with Iruka he felt more trusting than he had with any other previous lovers, and as he felt that cautious finger pressing in deep he knew he wanted it badly. He could feel Iruka's hair brushing against his chest, the other's breath stuttering out when he added another finger, Iruka's arousal pressed hard and needy against his thigh. Two fingers in and Kakashi shifted against the binds holding his hands tight, jaw tilted up as he swallowed before speaking.

"I'm ready."

Those two words sent Iruka's mind reeling. He drew his fingers out slowly, almost hesitantly, stunned by the view of Kakashi spread out, head tilted back and face flushed and furrowed. Trembling hands found the bottle of lube again, and he spread a liberal amount over his own neglected member before he was leaning in close.

"Just like this..?" He asked almost worriedly, his voice strained with lust as he rubbed the head of his member to Kakashi's prepared body. Kakashi nodded, mouth seeking Iruka's again, and Iruka could taste the alcohol still on his lips just as he pressed in.

Blinding heat surrounded him, and Iruka bucked his hips forward without thought, entering Kakashi much faster than he meant to. Kakashi only groaned low into Iruka's lips and arched to meet him, taking him in to the hilt and shuddering as the other brushed inside him deep.

"Oh-, God, Kakashi..." Iruka murmured, head falling forward against Kakashi's shoulder. Kakashi smirked slightly as he clenched around Iruka just slightly, the brunette thrashing slightly before looking up at him in dazed accusation.

"Move." Kakashi instructed, arms flexing and eyes easing shut as he arched up into Iruka again, feeling Iruka curse unintelligibly and thrust to meet his hips. Kakashi almost cursed himself for suggesting the binds at his wrists, wanting nothing more then to thread his fingers through Iruka's messy hair and pull him in close, but it was too late then as Iruka pulled back and took him with a gentle but thorough thrust, one that made him throw his head back and moan openly in pleasure.

Iruka thought he might be out of his mind. He knew how it felt to be in Kakashi's position, something moving in so far, thick and hot and opening him up wide. But here he was making Kakashi, always composed and almost listless, claw into his own palms and voice out uninhibited. Kakashi clenched around him again and he felt his head spin, hands finding Kakashi's hips and clutching on tight as he began to take him in earnest.

"S-shit, Iruka..." Kakashi hissed through his teeth, and with that Iruka knew how close he was. He struggled to keep composure, was desperate just to please the other, reached a slick hand down to grip at Kakashi's cock and pumped him through a tight fist. Kakashi held his breath in just as he felt his world come crashing down around him, spilling hot through Iruka's fingers and over onto his own stomach.

Kakashi grew ten times tighter than before and Iruka could barely keep his sanity, mouth open with a longing moan as he pressed Kakashi into the mattress. He came when Kakashi murmured his name, quiet and breathless, eyes screwing shut as he gave one last rough buck and came inside him deep. Kakashi was still murmuring senselessly into his ear when he floated down from his orgasmic high, their bodies tangled and Kakashi's hands miraculously free from where they had been tied.

Iruka embraced him thoroughly, Kakashi leading a trail of biting kisses over his shoulder before they were kissing again, drunk and exhausted. Kakashi asked him a question that he was too tired to answer, and Kakashi smirked as he pulled Iruka against his chest. He knew the next morning that Iruka might be angry, more at himself than anything, ashamed and indignant as always. But he also knew that Iruka wouldn't forget, and he hoped that, this time, it would give Iruka some ideas of his own.


End file.
